The Tale of Albus Potter
by Ron4Hermione4ever
Summary: This story picks up where Harry Potter's ends. Here we see Albus Potter's account of his school life....can he follow in his father's footsteps? Will he be in Slytherin or Gryffindor? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Albus waved out the train window as he watched his parents disappear round the corner. He was filled with excitement and fear. He was finally going to Hogwarts. The school his parents attended and told him so much about, the place where his father, Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort nineteen years previously. This was it. He was on his way.

But what was this feeling of dread and fear inside of him? The words of his brother echoed in his head.

"You might be in Slytherin."

This was the thing that feared him most. Would he disappoint his parents? Would everyone laugh if he, Albus Severus Potter, was in Slytherin after his parents, his brother James and his Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were all in Gryffindor? Then he remembered what his father had just told him minutes before:

"_Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student. It doesn't matter to us Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account. It did for me." _

Albus smiled to himself as a voice behind him brought him back to where he was – the Hogwarts Express.

"This is it, Al," came the voice of his cousin Rose. "We're finally on our way to Hogwarts," she beamed!

"Come on then, lets go and find a seat!"

They turned and walked down the train corridor looking into compartments as they passed. Finally, they found one with one girl in it. Albus knocked and the girl looked startled. "Excuse me. Is it alright if we sit in here with you? There are no other seats anywhere else." The girl nodded silently and Albus and Rose slipped into the compartment and took their seats opposite the girl.

"Is this your first year too?" Rose asked.

The girl nodded and said, "My name is Isabella Brown."

"I'm Rose Weasley," replied Rose, "and this is my cousin, Albus Potter."

Albus smiled at Isabella as she said to him, "Is your dad Harry Potter?"

"Yes," replied Albus. He had a feeling he was going to be asked that a lot this year. James had warned him over the summer as he had also been asked the question so many times last year.

"Wow."

Rose laughed. "So, Isabella, did you have a nice summer?"

"Please, call me Izzy. Yes. It was really good. I was shocked to get my letter from Hogwarts, though. Both my parents are muggles. I always had a suspicion something was different about me though. When I was younger, I used to be able to make things happen without having an explanation. Let's just say, I managed to blame my younger brother for many things."

Albus laughed. Unless he was mistaken, he believed that he and Rose had just made their first friend at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hogwarts Express started to slow down and Albus could hardly contain the excitement within. He, Rose and Izzy all exchanged ecstatic glances as the commotion in the corridors increased. They were all sitting nervously in their brand new robes.

"This is it," Albus thought to himself as the train grinded to a halt.

"Let's go," said Izzy to him and Rose.

They rose from their seats and stepped into the corridor. It was full of excited first years, chattering third years and fifth year prefects trying to usher the younger ones along. As they got out of the train they joined the mass of students flowing in one direction. They then turned as they heard a voice.

"Firs' years over here."

Albus and Rose looked at each other…..He still was here. The man their parents had told them so much about…Hagrid! Albus followed Rose and Izzy towards the giant figure.

"Yeh all righ' Albus, Rose?" Hagrid asked them as they approached.

"How did you know who we were?" they exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, firs' off, Albus, yer the image of yer dad and also, Professor Longbottom told me you were coming!" replied Hagrid with a chuckle. "Now come on….or else we'll be late. Follow me firs' years."


End file.
